


Post Game

by AndWeMutate



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko share a rather private moment after another win with Teiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Game

“Shhhh, Tetsu…” Aomine whispers as his hand slithers down the front of Kuroko’s basketball shorts. They’ve done this before and never once had they been caught, but if Kuroko couldn’t keep his voice down, someone might hear them this time. Fingers brush against warm skin and Kuroko whimpers again, writhing against Aomine. He presses his back to Aomine’s chest, leaning his head against his shoulder, as his entire body begins to tingle. It feels so good. It always feels good when Aomine touches him.

The more Aomine touches him, the louder he’s tempted to become.

The power forward strokes the smaller boy with quick, even movements, chewing on his lower lip to keep himself from groaning. Their team was long gone, another win under their belt, and the two boys designated the locker room as theirs. Here, they were alone. After a win, Aomine is overflowing with tension and while his teammates revel in their victory, Aomine is too busy thinking about Kuroko. Winning and Kuroko. Kuroko and winning. Sometimes, they manage to become interchangeable, one no less important than the other.

Right now, Kuroko is more important.

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko manages to whimper softly, his cheeks a soft pink color. He’s overwhelmed. His limbs are sore and his body is tense but everything Aomine touches reignites. His small hands grip at Aomine’s thighs, kneading the tips of his fingers into soft skin and muscle. This causes Aomine to groan. Kuroko found out the first time that the tanned boy liked it when he did that. So, he keeps doing it. His fingers press into Aomine’s thighs and he hears the larger boy bite back a hiss.

Aomine’s strokes get faster. “D-damn it, Tetsu,” he curses under his breath. As if to get back at Kuroko for the work of his fingertips, the power forward guides the pad of his thumb over the tip of Kuroko’s arousal. The boy with the light blue hair gasps but before the sound can echo through the locker room, Aomine’s left hands gently cups over Kuroko’s mouth. He didn’t know who roamed these halls. He didn’t know who was still around.

Part of him didn’t give a flying fuck but getting caught by their team’s captain wasn’t something he wanted. Not now.

The space between Aomine’s hand and Kuroko’s mouth soon fills with hot air as he pants, whimpers and whines against the tanned palm. This fuels Aomine, makes his hand move faster. The friction drives them both to moan softly, both of them working to keep their volume down.

It’s hard but they manage.

Kuroko’s tongue slides across Aomine’s palm. The tanned boy swallows a groan as he glides his fingers across Kuroko’s lips, slipping a digit into his mouth. The smaller of the two happily accepts it and sucks fervently on that digit, swirling his tongue around it between panting. Aomine’s wound up. He’s stroking Kuroko even faster now and he doesn’t notice that his own panting, his own groans, have become louder.

He doesn’t care.

Heat pools in Kuroko’s core. Aomine’s more assertive with his stroking and he’s added a very deliberate twist to his wrist. Kuroko’s body is fever warm and his vision begins to blur. He nips at the tips of Aomine’s finger before servicing it again. His body’s trembling and his fingers press harder against Aomine’s thighs. He’s losing his grip. His heart is pounding. Kuroko wants to say Aomine’s name but he can’t, so he focuses his attention on his finger, nibbling at his knuckle, smoothing his tongue across whatever he can reach.

Aomine knows he won’t last much longer. He can feel Kuroko tense. He loves being able to feel that. Kuroko’s thin frame is trembling and Aomine eats it up. It drives him forward. In this moment, they don’t belong to Teikou. They belong to each other. Only Aomine can make Kuroko writhe like this. Only Aomine can make Kuroko come.

He intends to make him come.

Kuroko stops focusing on Aomine’s finger and starts breathing harder. Aomine knows what’s coming next. He urges Kuroko to come for him, whispering into his ear as he nibbles at its shell, “Come on, Tetsu…” It was purely selfish, but he removes his finger from Kuroko’s mouth just in time to hear the smaller boy produce a symphony of soft moans and whimpers. As if Kuroko were chanting it, Aomine’s name leaves Kuroko’s lips in a soft whisper, over and over again.

Aomine-kun.

Aomine-kun.

Aomi–

Kuroko comes. His fingers press even harder into Aomine’s thighs and Aomine sucks in a breath through his teeth. The boy with the light blue eyes is left to tremble against Aomine’s chest. He’s stained his shorts.

Again.

Carefully, the tanned boy reaches over for the towel in his bag beside the bench they were sitting upon. He removes his hand from Kuroko’s shorts and cleans himself up quickly, lazily, as he tosses the towel to the floor beside his bag. He’ll get it later. Meanwhile, Kuroko has made himself comfortable against Aomine’s chest, trying to catch his breath, glassy eyes staring at the ceiling.

Aomine could swear Kuroko’s smiling.

For a long time, they sit in silence. Aomine presses chaste kisses against Kuroko’s temple and Kuroko idly runs his fingers against Aomine’s legs and thighs. They remain this way for a long time.

Admittedly, this is Aomine’s favorite part.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...wow...2 years ago already. I get very nervous/self-conscious about my writing, especially as of late, but I decided that I wanted to try and post this. I hope it doesn't suck.


End file.
